


Gum Fight

by neatmonster



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bubblegum, F/M, POV First Person, Sex on a Car, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: Stepping out of the car, I adjust my skirt and catch him walking towards me, drawing his signature shit-eating grin. “Miss me yet?”
Relationships: Griff/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Gum Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/gifts).



> This tiny piece comes from a very elaborate thirst question AnnaHawk sent me. The theme was 'Moody Monday' and she gave me multiple options and characters to choose from. I went with Griff and Angry Sex.

I had a ridiculous fight with Griff over the weekend and I’ve managed to avoid him for a day and half, but of course we live in the same damn building and it was inevitable that at some point I’d stumble across him. Just as I arrive from work and pull up on my parking space, I see him in the rear-view mirror approaching his car, a few rows away, to stop on his feet when he sees me banging my forehead on the steering wheel, long sighing and hoping he’d just get lost. He doesn’t.

Stepping out of the car, I adjust my skirt and catch him walking towards me, drawing his signature shit-eating grin. “Miss me yet?”

I just brush that off with a shrug as he cages me loosely, with his hands propped above the door on each side of me. He’s all primped, gelled hair, trimmed beard, and axe spray cloud following around. Trying my patience, he blows a big bubble gum really close to my face. Giving into his game I just bite it, sucking that piece that’s still tied to the other half inside his mouth and start chewing all the way till my lips crush against his to steal the rest. He starts fighting me with his tongue but I’m more diligent on keeping it balled in one of my cheeks. After a few seconds, none of us care about the candy anymore and we’re just furiously working our tongues together as his hands end up on my hips, pushing my ass up and carrying me to the hood. He parts for a moment and checks around to see no one in the vicinity. I'm already panting when his hands roughly push my knees open, sneak under my skirt and he just rips the fabric of my panties apart to help himself inside me.


End file.
